legend_of_heroes_trails_of_cold_steelfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Duke Cayenne
Duke Cayenne (カイエン公爵 Kaien Kōshaku) ist höchste Aristrokrat (nach dem Kaiser) von Erebonia und Herrscht über die Gesamte Lamare Region. Er hat den Adelsrang des Herzog. Vergangenheit Über seine frühe Vergangenheit ist nichts bekannt - etwas über seine nahe Vergangenheit erfährt man teilweise im ersten und teilweise im zweiten Spiel. Im esten erzählt Vulcan dass Cayenne seine Yeager anheuerte. Cayenne ging es extrem gegen den Strich, dass ein Bürgerlicher (wenn auch ernannt vom Kaiser selbst) in der hohen Politik mitmischt. Mit dem Ziel ihm einen kleinen Schrecken einzujagen um ihm zu zeigen wer der Boss ist, heuerte Cayenne die Yeager von Vulcan dafür an. Der Kanzler jedoch ahnte wohl etwas und ließ die gesamte Yaegertruppe töten (nur Vuclcan überlebte). Seither ist klar, dass Cayenne auch die Ideale der Imperial Liberation Front vertritt und scheinbar mit ihnen zusammenarbeitet (so wurden die Flugschiffe der ILF bis nach Ordis verfolgt). Spoiler zeigen Er heuerte zwei Top Yaeger-Corps an, die der Zephyr Brigade angehörten: Xeno und Leonidas. Als Crow Armbrust ihm begegnet, erfährt er von dessen Hass gegen den Kanzler Osborne und finanziert ihn und seine Terrororganisation die Imperial Liberation Front. Zudem hat er im Geheimen die Pantagruel bauen lassen, welche das Hauptschlachtschiff der Aristokraten Allianz ist. Sie ist außerdem das größte der bislang gebauten Flugschiffe. Handlung Im ersten Spiel hat er eine noch nicht all zu große Rolle. Das erste Mal tritt er in Erscheinung auf der Feldstudie in Legram. Hier trifft er sich mit Victor S Arseid und läd ihn persönlich ein an den Treffen der Noble Faction teilzunehmen. Viscount Arseid ist jedoch nicht davon überzeugt und vermutet Cayenne übeschätze den Wert seiner Anwesenheit. Dieser Versuch ihn höflich zurückzuweisen fruchtet jedoch bei Cayenne nicht - dieser droht ihm daraufhin durch die Blume. Mit Nachdruck überredet er Viscount Arseid dabei zu bleiben sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Als er dann das Anwesen verlassen will, fällt sein Blick auf Laura S Arseid und Jusis Albarea - er äußert sein Bedauern, dass er nicht bleiben kann um sich mit ihnen zu unterhalten, da er dringende Angelegenheiten zu klären hat, doch will sich darum kümmern ein Treffen mit ihnen zu arrangieren. Als er das Anwesen verlassen hat, wird er von Rufus Albarea in einer Limusine abgeholt. Im letzten Kapitel reist er mit seinem Flugschiff an um Heimdallr einzunehmen, nachdem Osborne erschossen worden war - hier beginnt er sozusagen den Bürgerkrieg. Auch Thors Military Academy nimmt er im Namen der Noble Faction ein. Trails of Cold Steel II Duke Cayenne ist Anführer der Noble Faction mit Rufus Albarea als seinen Stabtaktiker. Die Schule und ganz Heimdallr ist in seiner Gewalt, ein Bürgerkrieg hat begonnen. Die Kaiserliche Familie ist in ihrer privat Villa, der Karel Imperial Villa "eingesperrt". Er hält sich zu Beginn meist auf seinem Luftschiff, der Pentagruel auf. Nach der Wiedervereinigung von Klasse VII taucht er in Ymir auf (Welches er kurz vorher hatte angreifen lassen) um Rean Schwarzer davon zu überzeugen sich ihm anzuschließen, gemeinsam mit Valimar, dem "Ashen Knight". Er verspricht Rean, dass er Ymir in Frieden lässt, wenn dieser sich friedlich anschließt. Mit diesem Vorschlag gelingt es Cayenne Rean auf sein Flugschiff zu holen. Er erklärt Rean, dass sein Plan eigentlich auch den Frieden wolle, es müsse nur gelingen, den Rest der Menschen auch auf seine Seite zu bringen - was er für leichter zu halten scheint als Rufus, Crow oder auch Rean. Im späteren Spielverlauf schickt er Truppen in die Karel Imperial Villa. Alfin Reise Arnor scheint er die Aufgabe erteilt zu haben, durch das Kaiserreich zu reisen um die Leute zu beruhigen. Er lässt Cedric Reise Arnor - den Kronprinz - entführen und geht gemeinsam mit ihm in den Valfame Palace. Dort bringt er diesen, gemeinsam mit Vita Clotilde in dessen Untergrund - wo sie bald den Kategorie:Devine Knight (Vermillion Knight) Testa Rossa finden. Mit Cedric (in dessen Venen Arnor Blut fließt) erweckt er diesen Ritter. In dem Augenblick, in dem er dies tut, entsteht aus dem Valflame Palace ein gewaltiges Höllen Schloss (Infernal Castle). Während des Rituals wird er schließlich von Klasse VII gestört - erst lässt er Crow und Vita sowie Crow gemeinsam mit Odine gegen diese Kämpfen. Als diese jedoch besiegt werden, gerät er in leichte Unsicherheit und forciert die Verschmelzung von Cedric mit Testa Rossa. Vita ist entsetzt, da sie ihm genau das verboten hatte. Ein Miasma entsteht, dass allen Leuten das Mana entzieht. Cayenne erkläutert seine Motivation dies alles durchzuführen: Damals im Krieg der Löwen (War of the Lions) im Jahr 947 wollte ein Vorfahre von Cayenne: Orthos Reise Arnor den Thron einnehmen - jedoch war er mit der Thronfolge nicht an der Reihe, da er "nur" der vierte Sohn des ermordeten Kaisers und einer seiner zweiten Frauen war. Er ergatterte den Thron mit gewalt und ernannte sich selbst zum neuen Kaiser. Der Bürgerkrieg, der vor allem unter den Prinzen und deren Armeen ausgetragen wurde begann - mit dem Vermillion Knight Testa Rossa gelang es Orthos lange an der Macht zu bleiben, bis Prinz Dreichels mit einer Armee aus den Nord Highlands auftauchte und Testa Rossa mit seinem Ashen Knight bezwang. Auch damals war das Infernal Caslte entstanden und die Vermillion Apokalypse hatte begonnen, doch nach dem Orthos bewzungen war und als der "Falsche Kaiser" bekannt worden war, wurde er aus der Geschichte "entfernt". Cayenne möchte nun diese Demütigung rächen und selbst zum Herrscher über Erebonia werden - mit Hilfe des Vermillion Knight. Der Testa Rossa hat nun seinen eigenen Willen und kämpft gegen Klasse VII. Klasse VII gewinn den Kampf und es gelingt ihnen zum Missfallen von Cayenne Cedric zu retten. Crow und auch Vita stellten sich nun gegen ihn. Mit dem Auftauchen der Intellegence Division (Claire Rieveldt und Lechter Arundel) scheint sein Vorhaben dahinzuschwinden. Schließlich taucht auch Rufus Albarea auf - gerade in dem Moment als Vita einen Zauber vorbereitet. Cayenne , der sich inzwischen schon von der Welt verraten sieht und der Verzweiflung nahe scheint, erwähnt, wie froh er sei, dass Rufus ihm zur Hilfe eilt. Rufus jedoch macht deutlich, dass er nicht auf seiner Seite steht, sondern auf der von Osborne. Im nächsten Moment wird Cayenne von Altina und ihrer Combatshell Claiomh Solais überwältigt. Rufus offenbart nun indirekt aber deutlich, dass er ein Iron Blood ist. Cayenne versteht nicht, welshalb Rufus Loyalität einem Toten schwor , wo doch seie hohe Position in der Aristrokraten Allianz gesichert war - just in diesem Moment taucht der totgeglaubte Finanzminister Giliath Osborne auf. Cayennes Welt bricht nun völlig zusammen und das letzte was man erfährt, ist dass er verhaftet wurde, so wie weitere Köpfe der Aristrokraten Allianz. Aussehen und Persönlichkeit Duke Cayenne liebt das Extravagante - auch in Sachen Kleidung. Cayennees Augenfarbe ist Frühlingsgrün und er hat Orange-rote Haare die er nicht ganz schulterlang trägt. Den Scheitel trägt er auf der rechten Seite und sein langer Pony fällt ihm rechts und links zur Seite ab. Er hat für die hinteren Haare einen stufigen Schnitt. Cayenne trägt einen Schnautzbart und eine Bartfrisur, die als schmale Linie von einem Haaransatz zum anderen verläuft. Am Kinn selbst lässt er etwas mehr Bart stehen. Er trägt ein weißes Hemd mit dreiviertel langen Ärmeln, welche in Rüschchen einden, darüber ist er mit einer Weste bekleidet, die vor allem in grün gehalten ist mit goldfarbenen rändern und Knöpfen. Darüber trägt er einen Mantel in lila Farben (wie das Familienwappen) ebenfalls mit goldenen Rändern und Köpfen. Passend zu den Rüscchchen am Ärmel des Hemdes, hat auch sein Mantel welche am unteren Rand. Auch die Mantelärmel sind dreiviertellang und am Äußeren Ende eingeschlagen, sodass das Hemd hervorschauen kann. Den Gürtel am Mantel trägt er offen, er ist in heller Farbe mit Goldenen Schnallen. Am oberen Kragen des Mantels sind auf beiden Seiten je zwei goldene Knöpfe miteinander verbunden. Am linken oberen Kopf trägt er drei blaue Federn. Seine Hose ist ebenfalls blasslila mit etwas kräftigeren lila Streifen, er trägt seine Hose in den Stifeln. Seine Stifel sind Knielang und in dunklem Azurblau mit goldenen Akzenten. Oben sind die Stiefel "umgeschlagen". Auch hier hat er wie an seinem Kragen, links wie rechts je drei blaue Federn, darunter eine goldene Scheibe. An seinen Händen trägt er weiße Handschuhe und um den Hals trägt er eine Halsbinde. Cayenne liebt - wie bereits erwähnt - das Extravagante, und zeigt dies auch offen. Er ist ganz klar für den Erhalt der Klassengesellschaft und kämpft auch dafür. Er ist nicht nur Mitglied sondern auch "Anführer" der Aristrokraten Allianz - der Noble Faction. Vor allem im Laufe des zweiten Spiels zeigt er Charakterzüge, die auf das starke Streben nach Macht hindeuten. Er weiß gekonnt indirekte Drohungen einzusetzen wenn er jemanden seinen Willen aufzwingen will, er macht dies nicht offen. Häufig zeigt er sich sorglos und nimmt er für selbstverständlich, dass man ihm zuhört. Er hat einsicheres, heiteres Auftreten und scheint - solange alles nach seiner Vorstellungen verläuft - sich leicht zu belustigen. Im Späteren Spielverlauf des zweiten Teils hat Cayenne jedoch eindeutige Züge des Wahnsinns - er ist bereit viele Menschen für seine Macht zu opfern. Spoiler zeigen Er hat eine starke Abneigung gegen Giliath Osborne. Dies reicht soweit, dass er sogar die Imperial Liberation Front vor allem finanziell unterstützt. Er Plant unteranderem die Übernahme des gesamten Kaiserreichs von Erebonia - hierbei arbeitet er mit Rufus Albarea zusammen. Trivia * Er versucht sämtliche Aristokraten in die Noble Faction zu bekommen und gegen die Reformist Faction vorzugehen. * Er ist der einzige der vier großen Familien von welchen keine Kinder bekannt sind. (oder sonstige Familienmitglieder) * Einer aus dem Hause Cayenne bat vor etwa 8 Jahren einem Adligen aus Heimdallr eine arragnierte Ehe an, damit er nicht die Cousine von Machias Regnitz heiraten müsse - dies wer vermutlich der Versuch der Familie die Ehre der anderen zu wahren. (Wer diese Frau war, ist jedoch nicht bekannt und auch nicht, ob Cayenne Persönlich involviert war) * Er und Duke Albarea sind die einzigen Herzoge und damit höchsten Aritokraten der Four Great Houses. * Duke Cayenne und Helmut Albarea verstehen sich nicht besonders gut, daher könnte dies erklären weshalb er mit Rufus eng zusammenarbeiten, anstatt mit dessen Vater persönlich. en:Duke Cayenne Navigation Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Adel Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Antagonisten Kategorie:Noble Faction Kategorie:Lebendig